Talk:Betty Williams
Departure/death Re the category changes today on this page - she hasn't gone yet! Within the narrative of the broadcast programme as it stands as I'm typing this note, Betty Williams is still alive and is still a barmaid at the Rovers Return. Why are we saying she has departed? Now, I know I'm being a bit picky here but if we make an exception with Tdi7457's change, or a varient thereof, we lay ourselves open to all sorts of similar changes in the future. You may all disagree with me here and I may be alone in having this view but surely it's simpler and easier to stick with our golden rule and say that NOTHING can be entered on the site until it's been shown in the programme? Views and debate welcome.--Jtomlin1uk 15:43, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :I hold my hands up to making the change - I'm in agreement with you John that although the character hasn't departed yet, my main reasoning behind changing it was because of Betty's last appearance being almost twelve months ago (May 2011) and now with the use of arrival/departure categories, the two years obviously don't match up! However, as always, I'm happy to go with the majority decision. --Karen2310 17:51, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Just another quick thought to avoid confusion (when the character's death is announced) - to amend the duration field to read 1969-2012. This would then perhaps fit in better with a 2012 departure category. --Karen2310 17:51, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::New here but thought I'd add my thoughts. Although I agree her departure should not be added until it's happened, I think it'd be false to claim she departed in 2012 after the fact. The character is to die in 2012, but she hasn't appeared, so for the puposes of the departures category and the duration field it should go by last appearance. It's rather the same situation with Betty's husband Cyril. He died off-screen, like Betty, in 1974, but hadn't appeared since 1972 and as such he's currently listed in the '72 departures category. In my opinion, all duration matters should go by appearances first and foremost. Anjojo 20:11, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Would agree with those points, Anjojo - and welcome! --Jtomlin1uk 20:15, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'm in agreement that the duration (and category) should be added at the appropriate point in time - after broadcast (and relate to the character's last appearance). However, may I just point out, the 2011 departure category and complete duration had been in place on the page since October 2011 - and I merely changed it back, albeit without an undo or rollback. Apologies for sparking any conflict. --Karen2310 22:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Date/time of death Having just watched Episode 7846, I can confirm that when informing Lewis of Betty's death, Rita stated that Betty passed away "in the early hours of the morning" - thus making 16th April the correct date. --Karen2310 15:17, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Gordon said she died during the night, when he went out to get fish and chips. This would indicate this was tea time and therefore night. Gordo returned to find his mother dead in bed. April 15 is the deathdate :: I think other people's opinions would be welcomed here.... From the information I've gleaned there was no mention of Betty passing away "last night": Yes Gordon said he went out to get fish and chips, then Betty went to bed to read. However, when Gordon himself was going to bed he went to check on his mother as her light was still on and found she had passed away - (the time was never mentioned here and could have been well after midnight). In the following episode, both Rita and Sunita stated that Betty had died "this morning" - indicating the date of death as being the 16th April. --Karen2310 17:11, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I'd thought I'd settle this once and for all so I e-mailed the Corrie archivist at ITV and asked what they had as THE official date. Helen replied just now "It is a bit confusing but Betty died sometime after midnight, in the early hours of 16th April." I have therefore amended it back to the 16th with a hidden comment (which is only seen when you try to edit) which refers any potential person to this page if they should feel like changing the date - and on that point, DON'T!! Any "edit wars" will result in the user being blocked from making any further updates. Users can point out any discrepencies in the notes at the base of the main page but the date in the infobox stays untouched.--Jtomlin1uk 11:51, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Picture of Young Betty Has anybody manage to take a screencap of the photograph of the younger Betty which appeared in the second episode that aired on Monday 16th April 2012? I thought it might be good to put it in alongside the Early Life section of her article the same as Annie Walker's. Thoughts? 22:10, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :That's an excellent suggestion! --Karen2310 22:42, April 17, 2012 (UTC) change of history? During talk of producer Phil Collinson's departure I've seen mentioned the "rewriting of history" upon Betty's death and in the aftermath. Does anyone know what this might be referencing? derekbd (talk) 19:58, October 20, 2012 (UTC) It refers to Annie Walker having bequeathed the Rovers Return to Betty in her will. Annie merely had possession of the tenancy and not the pub itself, so the indication that she owned the Rovers outright was a massive rewrite of what had been established in the show for years, causing massive continuity problems and inconsistencies (For example, why would Bet Lynch have departed in 1995 if Betty had owned the pub and not the brewery who were charging a sale price she couldn't pay?) 13:14, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Years of marriage and Gordon's birth We seem to have a contradiction in that Gordon was born in 1950 after Betty had been married to Cyril for five years. Gordon's age is consistent with him being at college in 1968/9, so presumably we have the wrong year for Betty's marriage? David (talk) 13:03, July 9, 2018 (UTC)